


First Time With an Expert

by seraphic_gate



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo prepares, practices, and trains himself, for everything Sorey might need someday.  (It's smut okay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time With an Expert

**Author's Note:**

> A little late for the theme "fire" but I was late at editing it. It's a pre-canon first-time fic.

Sorey didn't know how to tell Mikleo he needed some time alone.   
  


It was always Sorey begging Mikleo not to go back to his own house at the end of the day.  If Sorey stayed up late, he wanted Mikleo to read books with him all night.  If he went to bed early, he wanted Mikleo to sit by the side of his bed and read to himself, just to be cool, calm presence near him while he slept.  

  
But that night Sorey was hot and bothered, and needed to do something about it.  There was no way he could tell Mikleo what that thing was, or why it had to be done.   
  
To make matters worse, Mikleo decided on this rare occasion to crawl up into the bed with him.  Under normal circumstances, he’d slip an arm around Mikleo and bury his face against his neck, so soft and cool.  He’d breathe in Mikleo’s fresh rain smell and exhale pure contentment.  

 

Mikleo was in his floppy white sleeping shirt, and he could see the lines of his collarbone and his shoulders.  It took a monumental effort to turn away from him.   
  
A hand rest on his shoulder.  Then Mikleo spoke. “I can go.”   
  
“Go?”  Sorey heard his own voice crack and cleared it with a cough.  “Why go?  I don't need you to--”   
  
Mikleo cut him off with a light peck of his lips to the top of his head.  Mikleo wasn't usually one for such outward displays of affection.  Just a hint of tenderness was enough to make Sorey melt.

  
“You need to take care of something.  I know.”   
  
“You know?”  Sorey pulled the blanket up over himself.  “I mean, there's nothing to know!  I’m just tired.”   
  
“Sorey.”  There was a laugh in his voice.  “You’re not exactly quiet about it.  And your door doesn't lock.”   
  
Sorey wanted to not have heard that.  He covered his head and whimpered.   
  
Mikleo rubbed his shoulder through the blanket.  “It's okay.  It's just me.  Nobody else heard you.”   
  
If it was just Mikleo, that wasn’t so bad.  They always found out everything about each other eventually.  He relaxed a little and emerge from his cocoon.  “I'm sorry, it's just--”   
  
“There's nothing to be sorry about.  I know all about it.”   
  
“You  _ know _ ?”  Sorey balked at that.  “You're a seraph, I thought you didn't do stuff like that.”   
  
“That shows how informed  _ you _ are.” Mikleo tried to hide the embarrassment that was creeping into him now with his air of superiority, that snooty upturned chin. “I tried it a few times.”   
  
Partly because Mikleo’s haughty but cute mannerisms had distracted him, but more because what he’d just said was so unthinkable, Sorey stared back at him in stunned silence.  Mikleo pretended to look through the nearest window, ignoring him.   
  
“Did it work?” Sorey asked, without thinking about what he really meant.  “I mean, did you like it?”   
  
Mikleo’s eyes met with his for just a moment and flitted away before he answered.  “Yes.”   
  
Sorey inched closer to him, trying to reclaim eye contact.  “Why didn't you tell me you were doing that?”   
  
“I didn't think you'd want to know.”   
  
“Of course I want to know if it's something like that.”    
  
His attempt at reassurance seemed to have the opposite effect.  Mikleo looked at his hands twisting in his lap, not up at Sorey.  “But you didn't tell me about what you were doing, either.”   
  
“That's because—” He stopped himself short and wished he could stuff his words back into his mouth.     
  
“Because I'm a seraph,” Mikleo said.  He knew, he always knew.  “So there's no way I could understand."   
  
“That's not it!” But it was.  Sorey was different and he knew he was different, despite everyone's best effort to make him feel normal.  But if Mikleo was doing something like that, and he liked it…   
  
The thought of Mikleo naked and flushed all over as he touched himself made his blood run hot.  He tried not to think about Mikleo when he touched himself, he tried so hard.  But now he couldn't help imagining the sound of his name on Mikleo's lips as he pleasured himself in the dark.   
  
He saw.  He saw!  Mikleo's eyes widened at how red Sorey’s face was, and he stood up from the bed.  “I'll leave you alone.”   
  
“Don't go,” Sorey said without thinking, lunging to catch Mikleo’s hand before he could get away. But once Mikleo was facing him again, he couldn't find his words.  

  
Mikleo knelt, looking at Sorey with a barely-there smile.  He raised their entwined fingers to his lips and kissed Sorey’s knuckles as he looked at him with half-lidded eyes. “You want me to stay?”

 

Sorey heard his breath hitch as the soft lips touched his skin and almost missed the question.    “I do, but that's--” Mikleo released his hand and he pulled it back, holding it to his own chest.  It was only then he realized how fast his heart was beating.  He looked back up at Mikleo. “I don't know what I want.”  

 

Mikleo smirked again as if he'd expected this.  “I've been preparing for a long time,” he said.  Sorey pouted and almost took back his statement on principle, but he wanted to hear what Mikleo had to say.  “I've studied human psychology and physiology, so I know exactly what to do.”

 

“Oh so you’re an expert or something?”

 

Mikleo didn’t deny it, and Sorey didn’t have enough solid information to stand on in a debate.  The elder seraphim had attempted to give him a “sex talk” when he was eleven or twelve, but their uneasy explanations about flowers and mating rams only left him more confused.  He’d scoured dictionaries and discovered certain words that helped describe pieces of what his feelings meant, but not enough to let him understand what the lovers in his books of poetry were doing when the author slipped suspiciously into metaphor, or why it made him feel such a burning need within himself.

 

“What I read,” Mikleo said, turning his nose up again, “is that when a young human engages in a sexual manner before he or she is matured, it can cause physical and psychological harm.”

 

“Where did you read that?” Sorey scoffed.  “Why didn’t you share that book with me?”

 

“You never asked for it.”

 

“I didn’t know it existed!”

 

Mikleo huffed and reseated himself in the bed like a bird roosting in its nest.  “I didn’t want you to worry about it.  I didn’t want to tell you unless you asked me.  The book said it can cause physical and psychological harm, Sorey!”

 

“Well I’m mature enough to handle it, whatever it is.  I’m pretty sure they’re talking about children, but I’m an adult now.”  At least, he considered himself one.

 

Mikleo’s expression softened and he let his arms fall beside him.  “Maybe.”

 

“I’m asking about it now, aren’t I?”  The discussion had taken his mind off his burning problem, but as the subject came back around to this, he couldn’t keep ignoring it.  He began to feel like a traveler crossing the desert, and Mikleo was dangling a canteen of water in front of his face.

 

“Yes, you are.”  Mikleo considered it for moment, then he sat up and folded his hands in his lap.  “I’ve been preparing myself for you,” he said.  “That’s why I uh, I practiced so many things.”

 

“Oh.”  Sorey couldn’t think of much else to say in response to that.  Then the obvious point came to him.  “Wait, what other things?”

 

“Sorey!”  Mikleo blushed bright red and swallowed hard.  Then he worked through his bashfulness and looked Sorey in the eyes.  “If you’re sure, then…”  He took a deep breath.  “I’ll show you.”

 

Then it was Sorey’s turn to gulp and blush.  “I uh, yeah.”  He imagined, not for the first time, how good it might feel if it was Mikleo touching him instead of his own hand, but this time he didn’t scold himself and try to think of something else.  This time, Mikleo was in on the fantasy, and that thought made him tremble.  “I don’t know what to do, though.”

 

“That’s okay.”  Mikleo reassured him with a smile and lifted himself up on his knees.  “Just lie down. I’ll take care of you.”

 

He did as he was told and laid back flat against the bed.  Mikleo straddled across his waist and began to remove Sorey’s blue shirt carefully, barely touching him with each pluck of a button.  

 

“Mikleo,” Sorey said.  He reached a hand up to cup Mikleo’s cheek.  Normally Mikleo would pout and shake him away, but this time he placed his own hand over Sorey’s to hold it there against his face.  “Mikleo, do  _ you _ want to do it?  You don’t have to do anything just for my sake.”

 

Mikleo’s soft smile turned to something of a knowing smirk.  “I told you, I liked what I tried.”  He got down to Sorey’s black undershirt and urged him to lift his shoulders off the bed so that he could take it away.  Sorey pulled his arms free and wondered where he should put them.  He wanted to feel all up and down Mikleo’s skin, but he decided at his sides would be a better place for now.  

 

Mikleo wasn’t as shy.  He leaned over Sorey and kissed him on the edge of his jaw near the ear.  Sorey failed to repress the sound he made, unsure if it was because of how good it felt or because he was  _ surprised _ at how good it felt.  It was just his ear, how could it feel like that?  But then Mikleo opened his mouth and nibbled at him there, pulling at his feathered earring with his lips, and all Sorey could do to stop from tossing him off as he curled up under the sensation was to lift his arms and place his hands on either side of Mikleo’s waist. 

 

The thin pajama shirt wasn’t enough, he wanted to be touching Mikleo the way Mikleo was touching him. He clenched the fabric between his fingers.  Mikleo’s lips moved to his neck, not quite as sensitive as his ear had been, but enough to keep him shivering.  “Mikleo,” he said, and wasn’t sure where he was going with it.

 

Mikleo pulled away and scanned his face for any warning signs of discomfort.  Sorey hoped he didn’t see anything that might give him that idea, because he really wanted him to keep doing that.  “I told you to relax,” he said.  

 

“I’m relaxed,” Sorey answered.  “Super relaxed, I promise.”

 

Mikleo narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously for a moment.  “I read that some humans are sensitive here,” he said, and his fingers brushed feather-light over Sorey’s left nipple.  He smiled as the dark pink flesh perked up into a peak and Sorey bit his lip, trying not to reveal it was ticklish.  “That applies to you, I guess.”

 

Mikleo leaned over him again and those lips he’d wished were back at kissing his neck closed over that sensitive nub.  Sorey felt wetness and warmth and suckling all at once.  He opened his mouth, but no voice came out.  Mikleo let go with a moist slurp and studied Sorey’s reaction.

 

“You’re getting pink all over,” he said, and ran his hands over Sorey’s chest where a bright patch of his skin was flushed.   

 

“You don’t have to make fun of me.”

 

“It’s a simple matter of fact.”

 

Mikleo’s hands on him were cool like they always were, even moreso now in contrast to the rising temperature of his own body.  He shook involuntarily in reaction as he dragged his fingers down his chest and to his stomach.  “You really read this in a book?”

 

“Mostly,” Mikleo said as he traced the line from Sorey’s belly button to the hem of his pants.  “Humans call it foreplay.”

 

“What kind of book is this, anyway?”

 

“Well, about that...” Mikleo began to look left and right nervously, and refocused his efforts on getting Sorey’s pants off.  

 

It took a lot of effort for Sorey to keep his attention on the question while he was undressing him, but it helped him from thinking about how nervous he was once he was laying there in nothing but his underwear, with a mysterious bulge poking out.  “Yeah?”

 

“Um…”  Mikleo was looking at him up and down, frozen in place.  The red on his face deepened and he swallowed hard.  

 

“So what was it?” 

 

“Oh!”  He snapped out of it and returned his attention to what he was doing.  “It was adapted from an ancient text,” he explained.  “A manuscript dealing with human sexual behavior and marriage.  I uh…”  he began to look all shifty again.  “I may have swapped it with a similar-looking volume when I took it so nobody would notice…”

 

“Sneaky Mikleo,” Sorey laughed.  Then they fell quiet.  Mikleo curled his fingers in the air idly as if lost in a deep thought, planning out every move, maybe.  Sorey began to feel vulnerable lying nearly naked under his calculating gaze.  

 

Before Sorey could open his mouth to say anything about how they didn’t have to do it right now, or to ask Mikleo if he really wanted to one more time, just to make sure, Mikleo touched him through fabric of his underwear and that was the end of his train of thought.  While the kissing and soft touching before had made him shiver, this made him whimper with need.  

 

“I won’t tease you,” Mikleo said in a whisper, drawing the last bit of clothes down over Sorey’s legs.  Sorey’s cock was up at attention and he was sure the throbbing he felt must be visible.  Mikleo’s eyes fell on it fondly and he smiled.  “I just want to take care of you.”

 

Sorey watched, awestruck, as Mikleo lowered his face and nuzzled Sorey’s cock against his cheek.  He kissed the head once, and that was enough to light up Sorey’s senses with a floating, fuzzy feeling he’d never experienced by himself.  Then Mikleo planted kisses down the shaft and against the base where it connected to his pelvis and kissed both his thighs, too.  

 

Sorey expected him to touch it with his hands.  The idea it could go into another person’s mouth hadn’t occurred to him yet.  But as Mikleo began to lick him there, up and down and around the tip, he quickly wised up to the concept.  

 

Mikleo took part of his length into his mouth and moved it experimentally, waiting to see how Sorey would react.  Sorey answered the gesture with sharp gasps and tortured whines from deep in his chest as he clawed at the sheets and his own hair, and pressed his eyes tightly shut.  Mikleo might have been cool to the touch, but the inside of his mouth was warm and wet, and he couldn’t think through everything he was feeling.

 

Mikleo pulled off just long enough to ask him something.  “Do you know what you want now?”

 

“Yes,” Sorey moaned as Mikleo continued his work.  “That’s it...” he trailed into more sputtering, half-spoken mentions of his name, please, yes, and other affirmations he wouldn’t remember.

 

He felt all those sensations swirling in his head settle into his stomach and he tried to savor them, tried to make them last.  But Mikleo wouldn’t slow down his pace and he wasn’t sure it would help at this point even if he did, he was so close.  

 

Then a terrible thought occurred to him and he sat up, wrenching himself away from the sweet warmth of Mikleo’s mouth.

 

Mikleo stared up at him, wide eyes blinking.  “Sorey?  What’s wrong?”

 

Sorey took a deep breath and made sure he wasn’t about to finish all over Mikleo anyway, that would be almost as bad.  His heart was pounding and he was still throbbing all over.  Once he’d caught his breath, he searched for Mikleo’s hand and lifted it up to kiss it.  “I’m fine,” he said.  “I just didn’t want to ruin a nice moment.”

 

“I would have been okay,” he said, blushing.  “You didn’t have to stop me.”

 

Sorey released his hand in favor of touching Mikleo’s face.  “That was great, but do you know how to do anything else?”

 

The determination sparkled in Mikleo’s eyes again.  “I know plenty of things.”

 

That got Sorey to grin again.  “Anything we might both enjoy?”

 

Mikleo nodded against Sorey’s palm resting on his cheek.  He smiled with confidence, but the bright pink tint hadn’t left his cheeks.  “Wait here, I’ll get something.”

 

With that, he tore away from Sorey’s embrace and left him naked and dumbfounded alone in his house, wondering what this could be about.

 

Mikleo returned a minute later with a bottle in his hand, the kind that some of the seraphim used to make healing concoctions.  

 

Sorey had pulled the blanket over his lap, because it felt weird to sit around naked at full mast.  Mikleo’s funny face confirmed that he looked silly pitching a tent under his covers, but he didn’t mind that at all if it made him smile.  

 

“What did you get?” Sorey asked as Mikleo climbed back into the bed.

 

“In that book there were several recipes for oil and gel blends.  I ran experiments on several, and this one is my favorite.” 

 

“Favorite?”  Sorey watched him uncork the bottle.  The smell that filled the air was vaguely herbal, but not minty or sweet.  “What do you need it for?”

 

Mikleo was silent for a moment, his blush turning for the deepest shade yet.  “It seems weird but just trust me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Mikleo coughed.  “I can show you how to touch me the way, um…”  Sorey couldn’t stop thinking how cute it was how he averted his eyes and glanced all around the room even though he’d already charged right through all that business before.  “The way I liked it when I tried it.  Then I’ll be ready.  And you can… you know, make love to me.”

 

Sorey blinked back at him.  He’d read those words before in the dialogue of lovers in books, but he had only a vague idea what the euphemism meant.   “I don’t even know what I’m doing,” he said.  “You’re the expert, you should do it on me, first.”

 

Mikleo nodded.  “I’ll do it any way you want me to, as long as you’re happy.”

 

Such a direct statement.  Sorey laughed.  It still wasn’t fair that he was naked and Mikleo was not.  He tugged at his shirt.  “What about this?”

 

Mikleo whipped the loose shirt off as quickly as he was prompted, leaving his hair disheveled, wisps of it curling away from his head.  Sorey hadn’t seen him naked since they were pre-pubescent kids. He had always been slender, but now there was tone under that soft skin lending him new shapes Sorey had only seen hints of.  They begged to be touched and Sorey answered, feeling the soft, smooth skin over his ribs, his soft stomach, and his hip.

 

Mikleo struggled with his pants and threw his legs over the side of the bed to get them off.  An awkward scuffle of limbs later, and he was straddled on his hands and knees over Sorey, their faces close enough to kiss.  Sorey laughed again at how eager and frustrated Mikleo was, and let himself lay there in his shadow, anticipating what other tricks he’d learned.

 

Mikleo swept a stray strand out of Sorey’s eyes and combed it back into the messy weft of his hair.  A gentle dip of his hand wiped away the beads of sweat on his face.  He kissed him again and again on his forehead, cheeks, and nose, until he ended at his lips.

 

Sorey inhaled deeply through his nose as Mikleo kissed him, breathing in his morning dew scent.  Sorey got away with little pecks now and then and sometimes nuzzled his way into more passionate kisses when Mikleo was in a lovey mood, but never like this.  This was like fire inside them both.

 

Mikleo pulled away and looked down into Sorey’s eyes.  There was worry on his face, Sorey could hear it in his voice when he spoke.   “I’m going to start now.”

 

“W-what are you starting?”

 

Mikleo covered his mouth.  “Sorey…”

 

Sorey sat up under him, holding him on his lap.  Their bare legs sliding against each other distracted him for a moment, but he managed to pull his eyes away from Mikleo’s lower anatomy and look at his face.    There was so much concern there.  He kissed his forehead to reassure him.  “Nevermind. You don’t have to explain it to me.  I trust you.”

 

Mikleo placed his hands on Sorey’s shoulders and pressed against him.  “You have to lie down first,” he said.  Sorey let himself fall back under Mikleo’s weight.  It tickled as he wiggled down his body into a similar position as before.  This time, he took the bottle he’d brought from his hut and poured a sparing amount over the fingers on of his dominant hand.  “You have to to tell me to stop if it hurts,” he said.  “Or if it’s weird, or if you just don’t like it.”

 

“Okay.”  Sorey doubted that was going to be an issue.  Every way that Mikleo touched him felt amazing.

 

Mikleo laid down on his stomach just below Sorey and lifted one of his legs over his shoulder.  The position was awkward, the way Mikleo had his face between his legs and kept inspecting him.  Sorey propped the pillow up behind his head so that he could see what was going on.  Mikleo was looking at everything down there with a serious expression on his face as if he was deciphering ancient languages.  

 

He felt a cool oil-coated finger touch him, under the base of his shaft as it started, then dragging over his soft ball sack, pressing into it gently, testing.  Then down farther, massaging the spot underneath in little circles.  He didn’t expect that to feel good.  He hadn’t put much thought into anything down there but his penis.  But it did.  It didn’t drive him nearly as insane as it had when Mikleo put his mouth on him, but he liked it.  It was a deep, relaxing feeling.  

 

He sighed and allowed his body to unwind, letting all the tension built up from his unresolved erection and his anticipation  flow out of him.  Mikleo smiled at the sound.

 

Cool, gentle fingers circled the pucker of Sorey’s asshole and he sucked in a breath.  He hadn’t expected that but  _ of course _ that’s what he was doing, where else was it going to go?

 

Mikleo’s eyes darted up at the noise.  Sorey quickly laughed to assure him he wasn’t alarmed.  “I’m fine, it’s just that your hands are a little cold.”

 

“Hm, I wonder what I can do to warm them up.”

 

“No no, don’t!”  Sorey chuckled and laid back into his pillows, sighing.  “It’s nice.  I feel so hot all over, and your body is nice and cool.”

 

“Then I’m happy.  I’m happy that my nature isn’t uncomfortable for you.”

 

“No way.  You give the best cuddles in the whole world.  I’m sure--”  The finger went in, and Sorey cut himself off with an “ _ oh _ .” 

 

Mikleo’s finger was slender and almost imperceptible once it was inside, if not for the electric friction he felt as it moved, probing.  The way it wormed inside him felt so delightfully weird.  Sorey giggled and gasped.  

 

Then Mikleo pressed a second finger into him, and he could definitely feel it.  The tight, sensitive flesh of his anus gave way to Mikleo’s “come hither” gesture inside of him.  He bit his lip to hide that it hurt just a little at first.  He didn’t want Mikleo to stop.  Then the slight discomfort gave way to tingling pleasure as he relaxed.

 

Mikleo massaged him from the inside, rubbing and pressing wherever his fingers touched.  And when it touched a particular spot, Sorey felt the heat from before rekindled.  It was like Mikleo was touching the very essence of that floating, swirling, light-headed sensation that filled up his belly and his head.   

 

Sorey said Mikleo’s name soft and slow.

 

Mikleo kissed the inside of Sorey’s thigh and pulled his fingers out.  He sat up on his knees and placed his hands flat on the bed to either side of Sorey’s hips.  “Put your legs up over my shoulders,” he said, and kissed him again on the nose before getting back into position.

 

Sorey did as he was told.  He saw how in this position his butt was sticking up and laughed at himself a little bit.  Mikleo leaned into him, slotted against him a few times, before using his hand to guide himself in.

 

Just a little at first.  Then more.  Mikleo opened his mouth and released a breathy moan as he pushed in farther, pressing Sorey’s legs up against his chest.  Sorey was thinking,  _ he’s inside me, we’re really together like this.   _ But when he saw the lusty pleasure-dazed look on Mikleo’s face, when he knew that Mikleo was feeling what he was feeling, he recognized how truly wonderful it was.

 

He cupped his hands around Mikleo’s face and lifted his head to kiss him.  With his legs against his chest, he had to pull away so that he could breathe again.  This was better anyway, he decided, so that he could look up into Mikleo’s face.

 

Mikleo rocked against him with a motion so gentle, but the movement lit him up from the inside.  The way he slid in and out of the tightest part of him, and the way he pressed up against his insides, it filled him up with the satisfaction of desires he couldn’t name.

 

As he went on, dipping into him over and over, Mikleo’s color turned even more pink.  Not just on his cheeks as usual, but all over.  His milk-white skin blossomed with patches of light red.  “So good,” he said, his mouth hanging open, lips flushed. His eyes were deep black night oceans rimmed with sunset violet and gleaming with tears.  “You feel so good, Sorey.”

 

Sorey didn’t care if he could breathe or not, he threw his arms around Mikleo and clutched him to his chest, hooking his legs around him, holding him in place and grinding his hips against him, pushing him further inside.  “Mikleo,  _ Mikleo _ .” He said his name in gasps and moans.  

 

Mikleo combed Sorey’s hair with his hand, holding him tight, and shushed him gently.  “It’s okay,” he said, and kissed his cheeks.  “I love you.”  Then he pulled back again. He slipped his hand around his legs regaining his position and hooked his arm around to touch Sorey’s cock.  He stroked it with his hand still coated in slick.  At the same time, he thrusted into him harder and at a faster pace.

 

“That’s  _ so good _ ,” Sorey moaned and tossed under Mikleo in the bed.  Feeling him inside and out together was maddening.  He felt himself on the edge of orgasm and huffed shallow breaths.  “I’m going to-- I’m gonna…  I’ll get it on you… I’ll make a mess...”

 

Mikleo kissed the knee hoisted over his shoulder.  “Then make a mess, Sorey.”  He strained to speak through his ragged breath.  “I want you to come for me now.”

 

Mikleo’s lusty tone and his words sent him over.  He moaned Mikleo’s name and gasped for breath.  Sorey released himself so thoroughly it shook his body.  Sticky semen stained Mikleo’s stomach and then his.  

 

In that moment while he was still floating in the starry wave at its crest, he could feel Mikleo throbbing inside of him, crying his name back to him as he came.  

 

Then they were both lying in bed together panting for breath, glowing, a sticky mess of each other.  Sorey couldn’t tell if he or Mikleo started laughing first, but soon they were giggling together and laying light kisses on each other’s faces as the last glimmer of orgasm left them.

 

“I love you too,” Sorey said.  Mikleo smiled back at him so soft and loving, he wanted to melt.  

 

Mikleo rolled out of the bed despite Sorey’s efforts to pin him down.  Sorey groaned loudly.  “Not fair, come back!”

 

“Not yet,” Mikleo said.  Naked, he walked over to the wall and pulled back the curtain that hid Sorey’s tub.  Although still missing his presence in the bed, the view wasn’t bad.  

 

Mikleo used his artes to fill the big kettle over Sorey’s fireplace with water, and collected soap and towels while he waited for it to boil.  Then he mixed both hot and cold into the tub until it was the right temperature that wouldn’t burn Sorey.  This was a chore Sorey would typically do on his own, but he could get used to Mikleo doing it, and without any clothes on at that.

 

Sorey stepped out of bed to join him, stretching his arms over his head.  Suddenly he had to yawn, even though he hadn’t been sleepy before.  “You didn’t have to go through so much work.”

 

Mikleo closed the distance between them, leaning his head onto his shoulder.  “I have to take care of you,” he said.  “Come on, get in while the water’s still warm.”

 

“Only if you get in with me.”

 


End file.
